The Scorpion's Sting
by Hydriatus
Summary: A short story about a battle involving space marines and chaos. Please R


**Here's a short story i wrote a while ago about the Red Scorpions Chapter. Please R&R**

**AN: Thanks Alpharius for that constructive criticism! Long Live the Hydra!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from 40k or warhammer, only the characters i came up with. **

* * *

The Scorpion's Sting

The assault ramp dropped open with a deafening clang. Harsh light bathed the interior of the Land Raider, disorienting the occupants for a second.

"Everyone, out!" shouted Commander Vjaln, moving as quickly as possible in his tactical dreadnought armour. Each step revebrated in the confines of the Land Raider. As he stepped outside of the armoured vehicle, he finally saw the enemy face to face.

"Brother Darek, assault cannon, now!"

"Yes, Brother-Commander," responded the hulking terminator behind him. With a whine, the assault cannon began to spin. A second later, with a horrific tearing sound, the cannon began to fire. The high velocity shells tore through the enemy, reducing them into little more than stains on the landscape. Throughout the slaughter, Brother Darek chanted the Litany of Maintenance to his weapon, soothing its spirit as the machinery began to overheat. Two other terminators, Brothers Rale and Heum, came up next to them and also opened fire with their storm bolters, the twin magazines rapidly depleting as they showered the breach with explosive shells. Brother Hurh also joined them, and aimed his weapon at the breach. With a muttered prayer, he pulled the trigger. Searing gouts of flame erupted from his heavy flamer, and incinerated all organic matter left within the gaping hole blown in the outer walls by the Hyperios Land Raiders.

"Cease fire!" ordered Commander Vjaln. As one, the terminators obeyed his order, the storm of fire dying suddenly. With a glance, he confirmed that the breach was now undefended.

"Squad Azur, head for the breach now, Squad Haal give them covering fire."

"Understood, Brother-Commander. For the Emperor!" came the reply. In the distance, a loud screaming began to form. Swooping low like an avenging angel, the Thunderhawk flew in. All access points were open, and all the heavy bolters provided suppressive fire for the drop. Chanting the Litany of Hatred, Assault Squad Azur dropped from the Thunderhawk, engaging their jump packs moments before landing heavily upon the ruins of the wall. Shots flew up to meet them, the enemy finally beginning to form some sort of resistance. It had taken them a minute to divert forces to the breech. Inefficient, thought Sergeant Azur as he emptied his bolt pistol. Each shot found its mark, ending the life of another foul abhuman. Inhumans could never match the excellence of humanity, he thought, as he dropped from the wall onto a group of mutants. He chainsword sang as he ripped them apart, chanting the Prayer of Forgiveness to apologise to the fine blade for desecrating it with foul blood of worthless scum. HIs blade had been forged to kill only those worthy enough, yet these pathetic fighters were hardly worth the effort. Another mutant squealed in terror as he drove the sword into its chest. Kicking the foul body off the blade, he engaged his jump pack once more, and soared on wings of fire, his squad mates joining in formation. Behind them, Terminator Squad Vjaln cleared the breech, followed closely by Squad Haal.

"This is Commander Vjaln to all units," voxed the leading terminator, his master crafter power sword cleaving through several traitors. "Into the breech, now!"

Without hesitation, the Red Scorpions rose from cover and charged towards the breech, roaring prayers.

"We march into the fires of hell, into the embrace of the dark,"

Heavy fire met them, the remaining enemy forces on the wall trying to suppress the great wave heading for the hole blown in their defences. Devestator units took up position and bgan to fire upon the wall, using krak and frag missiles. Behind them, Rhino's carrying more troop sped over the broken ground, crushing all obstacles in their path.

"Though we die, we know our work to be done,"

Screaming horrors from the warp slowly clawed their way into existence at key points on the wall. Laughing manically, they launched themselves at the Space Marines. Ethereal blades glittered in the dying light, and feral eyes filled with madness watched the Space Marines get closer.

"We shall destroy the deamon, the heretic, the xenos!"

The Red Scorpions roared in hatred, opening fire with their blessed bolters. As the deamons neared the battle lines, brother chaplains took up the chant, leading their brethren in battle and prayer.

"Never surrender, never retreat, for the Emperor protects!"

The daemons tore into the Marines. Massive claws tore through power armour as if it were parchment, and laughing horrors tore off limbs. Yet the Imperium's finest did not falter. Their librarians struck out at the monstrosities with bolts of pure warp energy, searing them from this plane of existence.

"Though we walk through eternal night and cursed gloom, we shall fear no evil!"

Thunderhawks flew low over the battle, delivering righteous fury upon the foul traitors. Heavy bolters rattled and overheated. Assault squads fell from them, bringing divine flame upon the enemies of the Master of Mankind.

"For we fight in His name, and we shall not fail!"

The two forces crashed against each other in the breach. Blood mingled with warp tainted chemicals. Shrieking deamons were hurled from the combat by the ferocity of the Space Marines. At the heart of the battle, a squad of terminators charged a creaature spawned from nightmares without second thought. The bloodthirster took up the challenge and charged the terminators. The elites of both armies charged at one another through the mealstorm of battle.

"For the Emperor!" roared Commander Vjaln, swinging his power sword at the deamon.


End file.
